


luke, i am your boyfriend

by directorenno



Series: SASO2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/directorenno/pseuds/directorenno
Summary: br2, prompt: you got so drunk you forgot who i was and asked me out again. i am your boyfriend.





	luke, i am your boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinso/gifts).



> enjoy!

The night presses down hot on Tokyo Metropolis, smothering the city’s pretty lights and catchy pop tunes under a layer of wet heat. High up on Kuroo’s tiny apartment’s balcony, a small collection of empty beer cans stands forgotten, dipped in a puddle of their own condensation. 

Koutarou’s fingers curl against Kuroo’s nape. They stroke up into the thick fuzz at the base of it and back down to where the summer air clings to Kuroo’s skin and turns it soft. 

He likes these moments, when it’s just them and the honking cars that sound in the distance. Just them, all alone and caught up in each other on the balcony of a rundown, sorry excuse for an apartment in a city that breathes life every second of every day.

Kuroo mumbles something into the crook of his neck.

“Hey, hey, Bokuto,” he says, weighing heavy in Koutarou’s lap. Koutarou enjoys the weight and enjoys the feel of Kuroo’s long legs wrapped slack around his waist. Of Kuroo’s thighs burning through his slacks and through Koutarou’s khaki shorts; burning hot. “I need to ask you something.”

Koutarou’s fingers still, caught mid-stroke in a lock of black hair.

“Yeah?” he asks.

There is a small stretch of silence and then Kuroo bursts into giggles - playful, nervous puffs of air that skitter over Koutarou’s skin and glide down his collarbones and leave him shivering - and buries himself deeper where it is safe. He tenses in Koutarou’s hold.

“Never mind,” Kuroo says, pitch of his voice a little too high. “I forgot.”

So Koutarou settles his hands on Kuroo’s waist, hooks his fingers around the belt loops of Kuroo’s slacks and tugs him closer.

“No, you didn’t.”

Kuroo’s breath is hot where it blows against Koutarou’s throat. He slides his hands down the collar of Koutarou’s shirt, fists the fabric on either side, then takes another breath. Koutarou can feel his shirt dig into the back of his neck where it strains.

“Listen,” Kuroo says, raising his head so Koutarou can finally meet his eyes. “I’m only going to say this once.”

Kuroo sways a little, left and then right, and his eyelids droop. A smile quirks at the ends of Koutarou’s lips, he doesn’t bother to suppress it. Kuroo clenches his hands around his collar then and pulls himself upright. Koutarou might have to put up a missing poster for his breath, snatched right from his throat.

“Go out with me,” Kuroo says, hazel eyes burning clear and defiant, and Koutarou’s head spins.

It spins, round and round again. As if his mind is on a carousel ride and refuses to get off the wooden horse. At least this time, the booze is not to blame.

“Kuroo,” he says, placing a hand on Kuroo’s shoulder and squeezing down on it. “We’ve been boyfriends for two whole months now.”

Kuroo furrows his brows, grimacing. Another stretch of silence and then -

“Right, of course.” 

Loud barks spill into the night sky as Kuroo adjusts his hold on Koutarou’s collar and turns his eyes to the side. Kuroo shoves him, just a light push against his chest.

“Shut up,” he says, but there’s no heat behind it. Just a pinkish blush, peppered over the bridge of his nose and dusted over his cheeks, and Koutarou presses his lips to the heat of it.

“I’ll go out with you anytime,” he grins, flicking his finger to Kuroo’s forehead for good measure.

Kuroo grins and leans down, catching Koutarou’s lips with his.

And there Koutarou’s head goes spinning again. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and constructive criticism are always welcome!


End file.
